2013-14 United States network television schedule
The 2013–14 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers primetime hours from September 2013 to August 2014. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2012–13 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 12, 2013, followed by Fox on May 13, 2013, ABC on May 14, 2013, CBS on May 15, 2013, The CW on May 16, 2013, and MBS on May 17, 2013. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. The CW is not included on weekends, when it does not offer network programming. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). New series are highlighted in bold. All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific time (except for some live events or specials). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. Note: From February 6 to February 23, 2014, all NBC primetime programming was pre-empted for coverage of the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday By network MBS Returning series: *''1963'' *''2021'' *''Agents'' *''America's Best'' *''First Family'' *''The Great Tribulation'' *''Irreconcilable Differences'' *''The Island'' *''LA General'' *''The McCarvilles'' *''Newcrest'' *''Play Music'' *''Portland'' *''Precinct'' *''Silver Steel'' New series: *''Agents: NYC'' *''Emotions'' *''Fairytales'' *''The Johnstons'' *''Subway'' Not returning from 2011-12: *''Danny's'' *''The Game'' *''Invasion'' *''Mansion'' Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups *''Agents: NYC—Picked up for three additional episodes for a total of sixteen on January 29, 2014. *Emotions—Picked up for five additional episodes for a total of eighteen on November 10, 2013. *The Johnstons—Picked up for a full season on October 10, 2013. *Subway—Picked up for a full season on October 10, 2013. Renewals *1963—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2014. *2021—Renewed for a fourth season on March 14, 2014. *Agents—Renewed for a fourth season on March 14, 2014. *Agents: NYC—Renewed for a second season on May 10, 2014. *America's Best—Renewed for a sixth season on May 7, 2014. *First Family—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2014. *The Great Tribulation—Renewed for a fourth season on March 14, 2014. *Irreconcilable Differences—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2014. *The Island—Renewed for a fourth season on May 7, 2014. *The Johnstons—Renewed for a second season on March 14, 2014. *LA General—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2014. *The McCarvilles—Renewed for a fourth season on March 14, 2014. *Newcrest—Renewed for a fourth season on April 3, 2014. *Portland—Renewed for a fourth season on April 3, 2014. *Precinct—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2014. *Subway—Renewed for a second season on March 14, 2014. Cancellations/series endings *Emotions—Canceled on May 12, 2014. *Fairytales—Canceled on May 12, 2014. *Play Music—It was announced on November 7, 2013 that season three is the final season. *Silver Steel''—It was announced on November 7, 2013 that season three is the final season.